


Lies and Truths

by gaeulgurl



Series: Snippets of Jaebum and Jinyoung's Life [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeulgurl/pseuds/gaeulgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark realizes something through Jinyoung and Jaebum's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and Truths

It was a humid summer when Mark Tuan first met Jackson Wang. It was not your typical love at first sight but there was something. Mark was amazed at how outgoing and friendly Jackson can be. He can light up a very dark room with his delightful attitude. Some other people may get annoyed with some of his jokes going overboard but not Mark, because Mark knew all Jackson wants is to make the people around him happy. That might be why one day during their sophomore year in college; Mark Tuan realized he was in love with Jackson Wang.

While Jackson was loud and outspoken, Mark was the total opposite. He was quiet and only talks when someone first approaches him. This must also be why he knew that Jackson would be one of the most important persons in his life. You get attracted to your opposite as they say. They may not end up romantically linked, but Mark was willing to do everything just to keep Jackson by his side. If a friend is the only way for him to have him, then he was willing to spend his entire life being Jackson’s friend.

Mark belonged to a tight knit group of seven back in high school where his closest were Jackson, Jinyoung and Jaebum. The four of them stuck together all through high school and until their sophomore year in college when all of a sudden, Jinyoung and Jaebum broke up. He knew in his heart that Jinyoung and Jaebum would have ended up married in the near future had the circumstances changed. Jaebum was by then a successful world star, thanks to the hit single that he and his bandmates released during their second album. At first, Mark thought that despite the fame, Jaebum and Jinyoung would conquer all odds. But unlike every other romcom movie out there, they didn’t come out victorious. 

Being the timid person that he is, his friendship with Jaebum also suffered. While he knew Jackson still kept in touch with their former friend, Mark has not made any contact with Jaebum since the latter broke up with Jinyoung. For Mark, it was not like he chose sides but it just happened to be that way. He also feels in his heart that had Jaebum trusted Jinyoung enough, things would have played differently. Unlike the other people in their group, Mark had an idea of how Jaebum and Jinyoung ended. Jinyoung opted to confide in him when the latter found out that Jaebum was starting to feel jealous towards his close friendship with his long time best friend, Wonpil. Jinyoung didn’t want to drag Wonpil to his and Jaebum’s problems that’s why he turned to Mark for support. It was around that time that Mark knew telling Jackson about his feelings would only end up tragically. And he didn’t want to end up with Jackson like how Jinyoung and Jaebum ended up. 

“I’m getting married,” Jinyoung said to Jaebum during their high school reunion when out of nowhere Jaebum approached their trio, him, Jinyoung and Jackson. “To Wonpil. I guess you have been right all along, Jae. I guess I was and am really in love with my best friend.”

Mark suddenly snapped from his trance as he heard Jinyoung lie to Jaebum. He knew Wonpil was very much in love with his boyfriend Dowoon. But it suddenly clicked to him when he realized Jinyoung was doing this to hurt the guy who has hurt him the most. After all these years, Park Jinyoung has never let go of Im Jaebum.

After the confrontation at the reunion, Mark and Jinyoung went to a secluded area at the back of the venue while Jackson opted to push Jaebum to a different direction, obviously to calm the shock that has gotten to his former friend.

“Why did you do that, Jin?” Mark asked.

“I don’t know what has gotten into me. I heard his voice and I panicked.” Jinyoung replied, frustration laced in his voice.

“How did you even get a ring during that short span of time? As far as I know you haven’t had time to even pay someone to date you.” Mark said. This was true because after the break up, Jinyoung put all his time and energy in to his business.

Jinyoung eyed him playfully and told him that he got the ring from Wonpil. His best friend was going to propose to Dowoon after the reunion. Wonpil asked him to hide the ring for the meantime that was why it was in his pocket. So when Jinyoung suddenly heard Jaebum from behind him, he quickly slipped the ring into his ring finger and the rest was history.

“It doesn’t matter anyway. After tonight he will be gone again from our lives. He has this other world from us and how would a simple lie that I spouted could put a kink to that.”  
Mark was just silent after that, especially after the text that he got from Jackson. _What the fuck was that Jinyoung did? Did he say anything to you? Jaebum is going crazy. I don’t know what to do. This fucker is now ready to give up his career to get Jinyoung back._ Apparently, that simple lie Jinyoung was talking about was not only gonna put a simple kink to Jaebum’s world but a big one at that. This scenario then made Mark think that how a lie can tear a life up. Years passed and apparently, Jaebum and Jinyoung are still in love with each other. And like them, Mark is also still in love with Jackson. All these years, he has been lying to himself, thinking that he can go on life with just being Jackson’s friend.

 _Where are you?_ He texted back after sending Jinyoung off to find Wonpil and help his best friend propose to Dowoon.

_Home. I called Jaebum’s manager and they dropped me on the way. Sorry for leaving the party early._

_Stay put. Im coming to you._ Mark replied back. After asking the other organizers to supervise the wrapping up of the reunion, Mark headed towards Jackson’s direction, ready to finally end his lies and stop his questions of ‘what if’s and ‘what could be’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee! MARKSON was all over my dash around the time i wrote this (last week i think). This series, snippets, is starting to get longer hahaha. This was supposed to be a series of drabbles. Sorry for that. Hope you still enjoyed! Watch out for the next ones!


End file.
